


A Guilty Pleasure

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, Chocolate, F/F, Food, Food Sex, Foreplay, Strawberries, Tumblr Prompt, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God!” Nyota uttered, as she licked her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Imagine your OTP having sex and using whipped cream/chocolate drizzle/strawberries but they end up just eating it instead of actually doing anything" at otpprompts.tumblr.com

                “Oh, yeah, there, give it a bite!” the voice demanded, breathlessly, and obeyed it was. Rosy, moist lips gave way to white teeth which bit the dark-skinned neck, living but a faint mark. A moan demanded for more, and it was heard. This time the bite was stronger, and a whimper was uttered.

                “Oh, love, did I hurt you?” the blonde asked, concern coloring her tone.

                “As much as it was pleasurable” Nyota answered, and Christine laughed, as she sat on the mattress.

                Looking a bit confused, Nyota inquired as to why she was sitting, just as Christine got up. “I’ll be right back” was all the answer she got. Getting up from bed, and crossing the room to her desk, Christine bore her body naked, locks of golden hair falling beneath her shoulders, buttocks moving sensuously as she walked, and smile lasciviously was all Nyota could do. Stopping by the desk, Christine reached for a silver tray, picked it up, and carried it back to bed.

                “What do you have there, honey?” and before her curiosity could last any longer, Christine removed the tray’s cover revealing whipped cream, along with strawberries, chocolate, and dates. Sitting down, balancing the tray on her lap, Christine spreaded some whipped cream on her left nipple, the most cloy and playful smile on her lips. Without a moment’s hesitation, Nyota inched closer  and gently kissed the whipped-cream coated nipple, sucking all the whipped-cream in the process, and getting a moan in response.

                “Oh my God!” Nyota uttered, as she licked her lips.

                “What?” asked Christine, a bit shocked.

                “Have you tasted this?”

                “Mmmm, no? Why, is it bad?”

                “Darling, no!” Looking directly into her eyes, Nyota had the most pleased expression on her face. “It tastes amazing! By far one of the best whipped-creams I’ve ever had! When did Chef make it?”

                “Today, I guess… I asked him to prepare some, you know, for a special occasion” Christine answered, a playful smile on her lips. Before Christine could utter another word, Nyota had a piece of chocolate dipped in whipped-cream, and then moved it to Christine’s lips, which in turn opened. As soon as the whipped-cream covered chocolate touched her tongue, Christine said “It is delicious!” in pure astonishment.

                “I know!” Nyota seconded, as she got a handful of strawberries and readied herself to munch them. “Say, love, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

                “If you’re thinking about that movie we’ve been meaning to watch…”

                “I sure am”. They looked at one another for but a brief moment. “I’ll get the PADD” Nyota said as she got up to get dressed.

                “I’ll find us some beverages” Christine uttered.

                "Meet you back here in ten minutes?" Nyota asked, all dressed and ready to go get the PADD in her quarters.

                "Sure. I'll see if I can find some tortillas too" Christine answered, and they left the latter's quarters, each bent on finding what was needed to make their last-minute movie night all but perfect. The foreplay and all else simply vanished from their minds.

 

 

 


End file.
